bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
They Got Me Covered
They Got Me Covered is a 1943 feature film from RKO Radio Pictures starring Bob Hope and Dorothy Lamour. Summary In the middle of World War II, acclaimed Pulitzer Prize-winning newspaper reporter Robert "Kit" Kittredge returns to the US from his position as Moscow correspondent. He is fired for his incompetency by his editor, Norman Mason, the minute he comes back, since he has neglected to report that Germany recently has invaded Russia. Kit goes to see his girlfriend, stenographer Christina Hill, at work in another newspaper in Washington, DC. Their meeting is stopped when one of Kit's Romanian informers, Gregory Vanescu, claims to have a big scoop for him. Before Vanescu can tell Kit his story, he is shot by Nazi spies and runs into hiding, telling Kit to send Christina to the Lincoln Memorial by midnight that night, wearing a red purse and a green umbrella. To get the required accessories, Christina asks her friend Sally Branch to meet her at the monument by midnight, but by mistake Kit drives Christina to the wrong monument. Sally shows up at the correct memorial and when Vanescu sees her, he believes she is Christina. Sally gets to transcribe the extensive information Vanescu has to offer, which tells of a plan to perform terror attacks on the city. Sally jots down all the information in Christina's monogrammed notebook. Just as the meeting finishes, Nazi agents appear and steal the notebook. Realizing their mistake, Kit and Christina go to Sally's apartment and waits for her there together with her roommates and her boyfriend, Red, who is a Marine. Sally soon returns and tells the others what happened. Meanwhile, the Nazi agents realize they can't interpret Sally's handwriting. The Nazis come to Sally's apartment and "steal" her away. Christina wants them to call the FBI, but Kit is anxious to get his scoop and his job back, so he only pretends to call them. Kit goes to look for Vanescu at a nightclub where he knows the man has been hiding before. There he finds a gypsy woman who shows him to a private room on the second floor, where two spies await - Olga and Otto Fauscheim. Olga poses as Vanescu's wife and persuades Kit to help her find her missing husband. Olga tries to scare Kit off by leading him to the house of an old delusional veteran, but Kit strokes the man the right way, and is instead able to discover Vanescu's dead body. Otto decides they should instead try to break Kit by ruining his reputation and career. They manage to drug Kit with a doped cigarette and make him marry one of the showgirls, Gloria the Glow Girl, at the night club. The plan fails, as Christina realizes Kit has been set up. Kit has managed to keep a handkerchief from Olga, and Christina and her friends start tracing the perfume on it. Before Gloria can disclose the plan she was involved in to trick him, she is stabbed and killed by the spies. As she dies, Gloria hands her corsage to Kit. Kit finds the corsage box in Gloria's dressing room and breaks into the flower shop listed on it, where he is slugged by one of the spies. Kit is quickly suspected of murdering Gloria. Christina finds out that the perfume on the handkerchief was purchased at a particular beauty salon, and she goes there to find clues. The salon is owned by the night club owner, and is next to the flower shop where Kit was headed before he disappeared. Christina suspects them of working with the spies. It turns out Olga runs the salon, and she recognizes the monogram on Christina's bag, which matches the one on Sally's notebook. Kit is held hostage in another room at the salon, but manages to escape his bonds and run into hiding. By accident he hears the Axis agents speak in the showroom. Kit hears all about the spy ring's plan to blow up the city. Kit takes on the agents and manage to hold them off until the rest of his friends arrive, including Ted the Marine and his soldier buddies. The spies are defeated and the police arrive. Christina and Kit reunite in a kiss, and his friends discuss the possibility of another Pulitzer Prize because of this new scoop. References Category:Movies